


formidable cool

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Addiction, Sex Club, Sex Talk, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: Yixing wants a Master and Yifan certainly isnothis type.





	formidable cool

**Author's Note:**

> Totally gratuitous, I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Unedited, too.

Yixing has always been a good pet for all the masters he’s ever had, doing as they ask and always behaving himself. He prides himself on being a good boy. And since his old owner recently got married, he’s scouring all the sites he knows for a new one.

He’s sent plenty of messages off, shot a few videos for potential owners, and even met a few. There’s been none that appeal to him yet, though. He’s not had that click where he knows this person he’s met is his new owner.

In fact, meeting Yifan happens completely by chance. Lu Han takes Yixing to let off some steam with Lu Han’s owner in a sex club, and it’s something Yixing does enjoy. But there’s an unsettling feeling of envy in the pit of his stomach when he watches Lu Han flaunt his collar off to everyone else around them. Minseok’s even got him on a leash and, well, Yixing can’t remember the last time he was on a leash. He misses it. Too much.

Minseok, apparently, knows the club’s owner and they get in easily. Yixing can smell the heavy scent of sweat and sex as they walk through the flashing lights and bodies. Lu Han appears to think Yixing will find someone there but there doesn’t seem to be many people alone. Everyone is paired up already, is the impression Yixing gets, and he supposes that it makes sense, it’s late already. So Yixing nurses his drink, his neck lacking a collar and his body lacking someone on it. Being alone makes Yixing grumpy, he likes having someone to touch and someone to give attention to; Minseok will only lend him Lu Han so much before he starts saying no.

“No one here looking like your type?” Lu Han whispers as Minseok heads to the bar to get them another round of drinks.

Yixing shakes his head as he looks through the crowd and he deflates a little, there seems to be more people like him around than what he’s looking for. It’s such times when Yixing wishes he was a switch.

“We’ll stay for another hour or so, and if there’s no one else, maybe I can talk Master into letting you join us.”

It’s not what Yixing wants but he nods, knowing he needs something to tide him over for another week.

When Minseok comes back, he’s not alone. There’s a man, tall, broad and dark in the eyes, and Yixing pouts because the man is simply not his type. Yixing likes people he feels like he can control over, to be able to turn the tables of dominance if he so pleases, but this man is too intense for him. He looks like he would be obsessed with control. A dominant that would leave no wriggle room for Yixing to breathe in. Which, for some, is attractive, but Yixing likes to have a little space. He’s a pet more akin to a spoilt feline, rather than a spoilt puppy.

Still, the man introduces himself as Wu Yifan and lets Lu Han introduce the both of them. Lu Han doesn’t even try to gauge Yixing’s interest in Yifan, Lu Han knows what Yixing likes and it certainly is not Wu Yifan. Still, Yixing shuffles down on the red velvet seat, giving more room for Yifan to sit with them and Minseok tells them that they’ve got the rest of their drinks free for the night, courtesy of Yifan.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Lu Han calls over the sound of the music and Yifan leans towards the collared man, over Yixing.

“Minseok’s company is our main drinks supplier,” Yifan explains and Lu Han doesn’t look like he’s any less curious.

“Yifan’s the guy who owns this place, the one I told you about,” Minseok tells them and Lu Han’s eyes widen a little. “He’s been kind enough to put us on his tab.”

“We may as well stay and take advantage of that.” The way Lu Han glances at Yixing isn’t discreet and Yixing sighs, nodding. “It’s a Friday, after all.”

Minseok and Yifan talk with one another for a while, somewhat seriously and Yixing wonders if they’re discussing business and it doesn’t take long for Minseok to mention Yixing in their conversation and Yifan seems to properly notice him there for the first time.

“Xing owns a company that produces cakes and stuff for events,” Minseok segues and Yixing feels his toes curl up in his shoes.

He’s at the club to get fucked, not to make business contacts.

“Really?” Yifan turns to him, looking a little surprised. “Do you have a card? We’re hosting a five year party at one of the more, uh, conventional clubs I have across the city, it would be great to have something.”

Yixing wants to huff but, as he was taught by his mother, business is business. Plus, Yixing can hear the plural in what Yifan said, which could mean even more commissions for his bakeries, not to mention the fact that the club they’re in appears to draw in a big crowd. He smiles as politely as he can and fishes around in his pocket for his business card and hands it to Yifan with both hands.

Yifan looks at it for a second and then pulls his wallet out, slipping it into a card holder and he plucks one of his own cards out to had to Yixing.

“Just so you don’t forget that you’ve met me,” Yifan comments and Yixing begrudgingly takes what he’s handed and does the same with it that Yifan did with his.

That’s all the attention Yixing gets for a while and he leans against the back of the chair to see past Yifan and look out at the crowd on the dance floor. He’s still looking for someone to go home with and is set on there being someone.

“Are you looking for anyone?” Yifan asks after a few moments. It takes Yixing a while to realise that it’s him that Yifan’s spoken to, not Minseok or Lu Han sat on the other side to them. Yixing shrugs and feels bad when he sees Yifan deflate a little. He knows Yifan’s trying to make conversation and that he’s the one being unresponsive, so he smiles a little. Yifan appears to see that and continues, nodding towards Minseok and Lu Han, “Or are you with them?”

“It’s just Lu Han that’s with Minseok… Lu Han would never share anyone with me on a permanent basis…”

“You’re a pet?” Yifan sounds like he’s choked on his words and Yixing giggles a bit.

He always likes reactions like that.

“Yeah, I’m definitely the pet type.”

“Oh, I just assumed,” Yifan says rather apologetically, smiling down at him, “since you don’t have a collar on.”

“I’m between owners right now,” Yixing shrugs and Yifan nods his head in understanding.

“I can help you look, if you want? I know a lot of the regulars and can tell you what they’re like?”

Yifan’s suggestion feels more than tempting because Yixing’s hope of finding someone from where he’s sat seems to be dwindling fast and he can feel himself growing that little bit more desperate. “Would you mind? I know some potential owners don’t like their pets to be too forward, so I don’t really know who’s who.”

“Well, then, let’s go meet some.” Yifan stands up and holds his hand out to Yixing, who takes it to keep himself balanced as he slides across the seat until he’s stood next to Yifan.

“We’re just going down to look for someone for me,” Yixing shouts to Lu Han, who nods and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“Stay safe!” Both Minseok and Lu Han call back and Yixing grins at them. Though, it’s Lu Han that tacks on, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

And Yixing bites down on the _“That’s a very short list,”_ that’s on the tip of his tongue, but he knows what Lu Han means.

Yifan lingers behind Yixing, pointing out a few people, men and women alike, that Yixing may be interested in. They’re all very appealing, Yixing’s sure, but none of them appear to make his gut churn in the way he wants it to. Yifan picks them up some more drinks as they float around the room, sometimes stopping so Yifan can help out the members of staff who approach him. A few of them glance at Yixing in curiosity, but he still stays next to Yifan when they come near, rather than wandering off on his own.

“Do your workers have interests in the club? Or?”

“Mostly, no, but some do. My staff rotate between the different places I own, unless they’re completely comfortable with it then they don’t come here.” Yifan seems to want to say more but stops when something catches his eye from across the room. “There’s a group of people over there, they don’t do long-term ownership but most of them would be open for something to happen for a night or so?”

Yixing wraps his hands around Yifan’s arm and he lets Yifan lead him over, the two of them instantly absorbed into the group and Yixing feels like he’s in his element. He’s confident there, he can see the group are a little intimidated by him and Yifan sinks back to sit in a chair and watch. They all laugh and joke over the music and Yixing likes the way the men and women fawn over him, all of them wanting him to pick them to spend the night with.

When Yixing’s found his person, he doesn’t take his time in securing them as his partner for the night and he smiles at Yifan as a show of gratitude before heading up to tell Minseok and Lu Han where he’s going. He leaves the club and finally gets the satisfaction he’s been waiting for since his arrangement ended with his previous owner.

 

xxx

 

When Yixing gets the call on his phone, it surprises him because he rarely has calls from people whose numbers he doesn’t have saved. He answers it tentatively, stood in his kitchen at ten in the morning in his pyjamas, holding a cup of tea in his hands and half an untoasted pancake in the other.

“Hello?” He asks tentatively through the microphone, taking another bite out of his breakfast.

 _“Oh, hi? Is this Zhang Yixing?_ ”

Yixing takes a swig of his tea to wash the pancake down quickly before answering, “Speaking.”

 _“It’s Wu Yifan, the friend of Minseok’s,_ ” the man says and Yixing clicks instantly.

“Oh, Yifan, yeah, I remember you! Thanks, by the way, for helping me out the other night.”

 _“Yeah, yeah, no big deal. It sort of comes with the territory, especially with_ that _club,_ ” Yifan sounds almost drunk, like he’s slurring his words a little and it makes Yixing want to hang up. He can’t be dealing with drunk people in the mornings. _“But, anyway, I was calling to ask about that cake._ ”

The words don’t ring a bell in Yixing’s head, “Cake?”

 _“Minseok said you do cakes and things like that for companies? And I’ve got the opening anniversary for one of the clubs I own. I was wondering if you could do something for it?_ ”

“Right! That!” Yixing’s memory washes over him and he checks the time on his oven again. “I mean, now isn’t a great time to talk about things, I don’t have anything around to take notes with.”

 _“Is this a bad time?_ ” Yifan pauses, _“I called after nine because don’t people normally go to work for then? I don’t really know anymore, I’ve not slept yet and I’m running on fumes. I can already feel my mouth going to sleep._ ”

“Well, it’s a Saturday,” Yixing finds himself laughing and he hears a groan on the other end of the phone. “But call me on Monday and we can set up something more formal.”

 _“Seriously? I thought it was Friday... I guess working at night really has messed with me..._ _What time do you get into the office on Mondays?_ ”

Yixing looks at the time again and takes a little time to work it out, “I have a meeting at half nine that should last for around two hours, so any time before or after that would be good for me.”

 _“The earlier, the better, so I will try to do it before your meeting. But, well, I’ve really got to go now, my bed is calling out for me._ ”

Yixing can hear Yifan moving around on the other end and he’s sure can can hear some kind of whining, which has Yixing wondering how literally Yifan’s bed was calling for him. Or, the person in it, at least.

“You have fun,” Yixing mumbles, staring down at his pancake with a frown.

 _“I definitely will. Talk to you on Monday._ ” Yifan hangs up, though not before Yixing hears someone further away from the phone cry out.

Blood flushes Yixing’s cheeks when the line goes dead and his pancake becomes less appetising, as he feels the all too familiar warmth ebb into his lower stomach. It churns up inside Yixing and reminds him that he still doesn't have a master, nor is he close to having one.

 

xxx

 

Yifan does call on the Monday morning, though he sounds significantly more with it and there definitely isn't someone else around him. In fact, Yixing thinks Yifan comes across as far more formal. His language is better, he's more direct and knows exactly what he's asking for.

He speaks to Yixing easily and Yixing hates how comfortable Yifan seems to be with what he asks, it's like he _knows_ Yixing will do what he asks. Yixing pins it on the fact that Yifan has self-assurance as a client, that he's making request. But, Yifan _knows_ something about Yixing that almost all of his other clients do not. Yifan's aware that Yixing likes being told exactly what to do. If Yixing thought himself to be a cat, Yifan comes across as a rumbling tiger, waiting for prey to fall right into his lap.

Yixing keeps the questions clear and concise, asking Yifan about dates and locations and possible sizes. Yifan's requirements aren't anything specific or grand, he says Yixing's designers can do as they please as long as it's completed by the date he's set - and that it's nothing overstated.

There's a few shifts whenever Yifan thinks and Yixing is sure that it sounds like bed sheets, as there's too much noise for it to be a shirt, and it certainly is not paper. It's actually rather distracting for him. It reminds him of the sounds he had heard during their last call and he _does not_ need that when he's trying to do business. However, his brain can only take so much. It really doesn't take long until he outright queries where Yifan is.

“Are you... _Are you in bed?_ ” Yixing asks, sounding somewhat hesitant to question Yifan.

 _“Yes._ ” The way Yifan says it is so sure, like he knows Yixing won't challenge him. And Yixing, well, Yixing certainly shouldn't be getting turned on by it, but he does. It's been so long since someone didn't instantly cower in front of him out of fear they'd lose their job or social standing.

“Oh, right, well” Yixing flusters a little and pretends to rustle some papers on his desk.

 _“Is that a problem, Mr Zhang?_ ” Yifan is moving around on the other end of the line and Yixing's fingers fumble with the pen he's trying to pick up.

“No, no, just,” Yixing searches for words and it feels like his tongue is a little swollen, “not where I would expect you to conduct business deals.”

 _“I've worked all night and I've stayed up just to talk to you, Yixing._ ” Yifan's rather matter-of-fact about it and Yixing can't say that a small part of him doesn't like it, the fact that Yifan's kept himself awake to simply talk about a cake with him. _“Now, do you have a vague figure for me?_ ”

“Probably over six thousand yuan but that'll depend on what my designers decide to do for it.” Yixing's words feel a little more mechanical, being able to talk about what he knows, rather than thinking about his client being in bed.

It just reminds Yixing that he still hasn't found a master yet, even if he has been as forward as he can be with as many people. They're just either all taken, don't appeal to Yixing, or have arrangements Yixing isn't comfortable with. He just wants to be fucked wearing a collar on a regular basis, as well as being pampered and maybe a little manhandled too. Yixing simply wants to be _a good boy_ again.

He doesn't even think Yifan would be a good for him, even if Yifan's got Yixing jostling in his office chair and hoping his assistant doesn't come in any time soon.

 _“Get someone to send me the designs before the cake is made, that way it won't be more of a waste of time than it needs to be if I don't like it._ ”

Yifan rushes a goodbye and Yixing's left hanging, a small fire smouldering in his gut and his hands clenching around his phone and pen respectively. He _really_ needs to cool off and he knows the place to go to.

 

xxx

 

Yifan's club is considerably more full for a Monday night than Yixing expects, but with the people clamouring over one another and not caring too much about privacy, he guesses people have the same problems as him. He looks for Yifan everywhere and berates himself because he's more than aware that Yifan owns more than one club in the city, maybe some outside of the city lines too. Before he can get too annoyed with himself, Yixing catches the attention of one of the servers.

“Do you know where Yifan is?” He shouts in her ear and she nods her head.

“He's up in his office.”

“Can I go up and see him? It's... urgent.”

Yixing supposes that the little white lie won't hurt anyone and the girl buys it easily, beckoning him with her hand to follow her through the people. She comes to a door that's painted black with a lock pad above the handle. She lets Yixing in without much hassle. There's a long corridor then a set of stairs, which Yixing assumes leads right up to Yifan's office. He takes them two by two and steps quietly down the hallway. He can hear voices, one slightly more frantic than the other and something in that small burning pit in his stomach tells him not to go.

So, he heads straight towards where the voices are coming from. The door is slightly ajar and Yixing's whole body melts when he sees what's happening in the office. He can see Yifan, fully clothed and holding leash that's wrapped around his hand. There's a boy on his desk, collar around his neck, and he's face down, with his knees on the wooden desk. And Yixing's instantly hard. He wants to be that man on the paperwork, with his hard cock bobbing between his legs with every slight movement and a collar that's so tight it'll leave a mark.

The man on the desk whines like a little puppy every so often and nuzzles into Yifan's crotch. And, from what Yixing can see, Yifan isn't even hard yet.

“Come on,” Yifan rumbles lowly, “do better.”

The man struggles up onto his arms and Yixing knows he shouldn't be watching but he stays right where he is, even whilst the man is trying to suck Yifan's cock, even as the man is spanked for not being _a good boy_ , even as Yifan fucks the man until he sobs.

And all Yixing can think through it, and very eagerly so, is that _he_ knows he can be _a good boy_ , he knows he can obey and do whatever he's asked to.

He doesn't stay to watch Yifan or the man cum, however, he scrambles out of the club before the fire in his stomach bursts into body-engulfing flames. It seems he's too late, though. He gets into a cab and goes back into his apartment, wishing and hoping that someone will become his master some time soon. His hand and the vibrating dildo up his ass aren't enough, not when he's not been given a collar by someone. He needs to be _owned_ by someone, and he needs it soon.

 

xxx

 

There's more than a little wine in Yixing's veins when he decides to add Yifan on _WeChat_ , he has his number so he decides it's more than okay to move him across to the chatting app. He feels a little delight when Yifan accepts him and he stares at the open chat screen with their automated greeting messages on it. He clicks onto Yifan's display photo and that constant searing in the base of Yixing's stomach intensifies.

He doesn't even know when, or how, he started finding Yifan attractive in that way. He knows that Yifan's definitely handsome, that's one thing certain in his brain, but Yifan still seems to be the kind of man who would want full, unadulterated _control._ Not simply the illusion of it that Yixing usually offers people.

In fact, Yixing doesn't send his first proper message to Yifan for a while, maybe for an hour or two. But the response he gets is almost instant.

 

Yixing:

_\- I really need to fuck someone_

 

Yifan:

_\- ???_

_\- it's 2 am on a thursday, why are you awake?_

 

Yixing:

_\- Yifan_

_\- I just want to be fucked, please_

_\- It's urgent_

 

Yifan:

_\- you want me to find you somebody?_

 

Yixing:

_\- I don't know, I need a master to come and take care of me_

 

Yifan:

_\- wait_

_\- you need someone to fuck you /now/?_

 

Yixing:

_\- Uh huh, I want to be a good boy for someone, want to be a good pet_

_\- Yifan, I want to be used_

_\- I need to be used_

 

Yifan:

_\- are you propositioning me?_

 

Yixing:

_\- Yifan, I'm so hard_

 

Yifan:

_\- Are you touching yourself?_

 

Yixing wonders if he really should say that he's fisting his cock almost furiously as their exchange unfolds but finds himself telling the truth all too easily, just wanting the attention from someone.

 

Yixing:

_\- Yes_

 

Yifan:

_\- Fuck okay_

_\- give me a moment_

_\- i'm in the middle of a call_

_\- just stop touching yourself and i'll reward you_

 

Yixing:

_\- how?_

 

Yifan:

_\- good boys get rewards, yixing. if you really were a good boy, you'd know that_

 

Yixing takes his hand away from his cock and he really hopes Yifan will do _something_ to alleviate the pressure in Yixing's body, because he wants it, Yixing wants what he saw Yifan gave that other man. He doesn't care enough anymore, he will take _anything_.

 

Yixing:

_\- I stopped, Master_

 

Yifan:

_\- really?_

_\- i may need proof of that_

 

Yixing doesn't even hesitate to take a photo to show Yifan his cock, he's done it plenty of times before for other people, and it's only actually a matter of moments until he's sent one off to Yifan.

 

Yixing:

_\- Like this, Master?_

 

Yifan:

_\- yes, just like that_

_\- what a good pet_

_\- such a good boy_

 

Yixing:

_\- Master, I want to be fucked_

 

Yifan:

_\- i only fuck pets that i think deserve my collar_

_\- do you deserve it yixing?_

 

Yixing:

_\- Yes, Master. I promise, I'm such a good boy_

 

For added effect, Yixing hits the voice note button to the left of his screen, whimpering, “Please, Master,” as it records and sending that off.

 

Yifan:

_\- i told you i was on a call_

 

Yixing:

_\- But I need you, Master, I told you it was urgent_

 

Yifan:

_\- don't be naughty, yixing. i don't have to help you._

 

Yixing:

_\- I know, I'm sorry_

_\- Can I touch myself?_

 

Yifan:

_\- no_

 

Yixing cries out into his pillow, hating that the only stimulation his cock is getting is from the bedsheets as his hips naturally twitch. He wants to be told he can feel himself, jerk himself off to the illusion of being someone's pet and he wants nothing more than to see Yifan say he can do it. He takes a short video this time, being sure to keep quiet and it starts at his cock and scrolls up to his face, which he tries to make as innocent and pleading looking as he can.

He sends it and Yifan's reply is a little delayed, probably from watching the video, but what he says has Yixing's cock twitching.

 

Yifan:

_\- you're so beautiful like that, aren't you?_

_\- such a handsome pet_

_\- maybe you can touch yourself a little_

_\- not too much, though_

 

Yixing:

_\- What's too much, Master?_

 

Yifan:

_\- a good pet will always know_

 

Yixing huffs for a moment before he plays lightly with the tip of his cock, only skimming his fingers around the head of it to keep himself stimulated.

 

Yixing:

_\- Master, it feels so good to touch my cock_

 

Yifan:

_\- does it, pet?_

_\- thinking about you touching yourself has made me hard too_

 

Yixing relishes in that more than he should. He knows Yifan wasn't turned on by the sight of the man on his desk and yet, the mere thought of Yixing rubbing the tip of his cock has Yifan hard. It feels like an accomplishment and it feels like he has that small ounce of power he has been searching for. It makes all the sensations in his body tingle anew, with a sort of vigor Yixing didn't anticipate.

 

Yixing:

_\- Will you touch yourself, too?_

 

Yifan:

_\- you'll have to wait and see_

_\- though, i can sometimes be swayed with a bit of begging_

 

That's when Yixing sends a barrage of voice notes, all of them asking please, all of them pleading with Yifan to touch himself too. However, some at the end get scrambled up in Yixing's whimpers and whines, and he makes sure to say “Master” whenever he can.

 

Yifan:

_\- you sound so needy and desperate_

 

Yixing:

_\- I am_

 

Yifan:

_\- you're so willing_

_\- i wish i could fuck you_

 

Yixing:

_\- I wish you could too_

_\- I bet I'd love your cock, Master_

 

Yifan:

_\- fuck, yixing, do it_

_\- touch yourself_

 

Yixing:

_\- Yes, Master_

_\- Tell me when I can cum_

 

Yifan:

_\- of course_

 

Yixing palms and and tugs at his cock as much as he can, often using both hands with his phone propped up next to him. He has to hold at the base of his cock, though, to stop himself from orgasming before Yifan says he can. It seems to take forever for him to get the message through and he worries that Yifan's forgotten about him.

He sends more voice notes, ones of him calling out and others of his endless panting and whines. He feels so on edge that his toes have begun to go numb and all he wants is a few words from Yifan, telling him he can let go.

 

Yifan:

_\- okay_

_\- cum now_

_\- and make sure to film it, pet_

_\- send it to your master and maybe then you'll get your reward_

_\- only if i think it's good enough_

 

Yixing holds his phone with a shaky hand and tries to record himself cumming, not holding back the whines and groans that have built up in his throat until he's spurting his cum upwards towards his chest. He wants to put on a show for Yifan, to get a reward from him, so he starts to run his fingers through his own cum. He brings it up to his nipples and coats both of them in it, stopping to play with them as his body still twitches, and then sucks on his fingers. He keeps his eyes big and his tongue flat and avid as he licks between his index and middle fingers.

He sends it when he can finally hit the button with his thumb and it's a painful three minutes for Yifan's reply to come.

 

Yifan:

_\- such a good boy_

_\- you look so good playing with your cum_

_\- i'll give you your reward now_

 

Yixing doesn't know what he's going to get but he doesn't expect a video. He plays it as soon as he realises what it is and he almost chokes when he sees a hand undoing black slacks and moving them around until a cock comes out. He watches, body thrumming, as Yifan pumps his own cock, and Yixing almost yelps when he hears people talking in the background.

It takes a few moments for him to realise Yifan's _still_ on his business call. Yixing starts touching himself again, even when his cock isn't quite ready to re-harden and all he can focus on is the way Yifan's hand moves; how Yifan's breath is short and slightly laboured; how Yifan alternates between moving his hand around his cock and fucking into it; and certainly how Yifan's so plainly shameless. Yixing wishes he was there, to let Yifan use his mouth or to sit on his cock and ride it until Yifan's eyes roll back, or until he starts to choke Yixing with a collar. The thoughts alone are enough to have Yixing aroused all over again and he finds himself wanting to cum at the same time as Yifan.

He licks his lips when he sees Yifan's cum cover both his hand and his slacks, and he wants to lap it all up with his tongue.

 

Yifan:

_\- did you like your reward?_

_\- next time, maybe you should wear my collar_

 

And Yixing finds himself reluctant to even say no.

 


End file.
